Electroluminescent (EL) displays having a relatively large matrix of picture elements (pixels) having recently attracted considerable interest. Such matrixes may, for example, have a total of 131,072 pixels arranged as 256 rows and 512 columns. In order to individually address each of these pixels, a series of display drivers is usually connected to each of the rows and columns as shown in the "Display Driver Handbook" pages 2-33 to 2-39 published by Texas Instruments, 1983, to alternately positively and negatively charge the pixels which are to be lit to a voltage greater than a threshold voltage, Vth.
Normally, as shown in FIG. 1, it is desirable that each pixel 101 within a display 100 should emit light of the same intensity. Unfortunately, when certain patterns are displayed such as a horizontal black bar 110 in a field of pixels 120 which are all ON as shown in FIG. 1, the luminescence of the ON pixels 130 in the same row as the black bar 110 is higher than the luminescence of other ON pixels 120 in surrounding pixel rows 103 resulting in inverse shadowing. In certain patterns this variation in luminescence can become quite pronounced, thus reducing the visual usefulness of high resolution EL displays